The NBB Games
by The Ice Shaker
Summary: Members of band the square of against one another. Who will be victorious and be crown Mr. or Mrs. N.B.B? All that can be answer, as you read this.
1. Chapter 1

It's the 2009, N.B.B games, where the winner will be crown Mr. or Mrs. N.B.B. There will be three matches. The first match will feature good friends David Levi squaring off against good friend Nathaniel Marvin Wolff. Also in tonights match, Kristina Reyes and Thomas Batuello are going to have a bass off, and last but certainly not least, Quassim Asani Malik Seawright-Middleton vs Rosalina Tai in a electric guitar showdown. That's all tonight on the N.B.B Games, and now heres Mr. Kurt Loader.

Kurt Loader: Alright Ladies and gentlemen, I'm Kurt Loader and welcome to the N.B.B games. Before we start this soon to amazing event, I will be interviewing three competitors. First I want to invite the leader of The Naked Brothers Band, The Night Time Blue and The Messenger of Music Nathaniel Marvin Wolff.

Kurt Loader: Nat, today you will be face to face with your longtime friend and of course you have know for years. David Levi.

Nathaniel: Mr. Loader, there is a reason why I am the Messenger of Music. My music sends a message all over the world. David Levi, you will never be able to make this Night Time Blue not fly. I am a blue jay which will fly all over with charisma. Every time I win, you will hear the sound of the Blue Jay singing. Let's put our friendship a side and deal with this for now.

Kurt Loader: Well Thank you Mr. Wolff. Here comes now the "Pink Flower of Waterbury" Rosalina Tai.

Rosalina: Everywhere I go, the flowers will stay open. These flowers of mine grew because of the juice of a fresh Strawberry. My flowers dont only grow by the light of the sun but also my the light of the moon. Quassim, my thorns are sharp for you. I maybe relax, but I am a dangerous flower.

Kurt Loader: Last but not least, "The Brooklyn Dynamite" Kristina Reyes.

Kristina: The inside of my body is made of electricity. Thomas, don't try to challenge me, because if you challenge me, the heat in side of me will get warmer, and this dynamite will explode at any minute. You are looking at Mrs. N.B.B.

Kurt Loader: Thank you very much you three, now lets get to the field with Donald Sutherland.

Donald Sutherland: This match is schedule for three mistakes, and it is a keyboard playing match. Introducing first. He is the man behind the glasses, His hair is the made out of the yellow light of the sun. The Keyboardist of The Naked Brothers Band: David Julian Levi.

Donald Sutherland: And his opponent. He is the leader of The Naked Brothers Band. A man who's music has sent a message all over the world. This is the night Night Time Blue Jay. Nathaniel Marvin Wolff.

The bell rings and the two are face to face with each other.

Kurt Loader: Boy, you can feel the intensity in the air. Both these two men are best friends. They have know each other since the early 2000's, original members of the Silver Boulders. Don't forgot that ever this show, at 9:00 pm, David and Thomas will be in a show call the Pranksters where they will try to prank the biggest names in music. I hope they prank someone who's an awful musician.

Kurt Loader: Wow! Nat is wasting no time. Look at that blue Jay fly. With those wings of speed, that crown very well be on the head of the founder.

Kurt: But look, Davids fingers are moving like lighting. I guess that hair of his is not only made by sunlight, but also lighting. I wonder what will happen if David loses his hair. Will he lose his power? I'm going to try to cut shave his head right now.

Kurt Loader: David, I want to find out if you lose your power when your hair is shaved off.

David Julian Levi: Don't you see, I'm in the middle of a match, and will you get that away from me.

Kurt Loader: Can you imagine David bald.

Kurt Loader: Well, anyways Nat is firing back with the a move he calls "The Musical Wing Slice".

Kurt Loader: Boy, I wonder if Nat powers go away when his hair is cut too. After this match, I will promise to shave Nat's head as well.

Kurt Loader: Holy melody! Did you say that.

David Julian Levi played the piano while doing a jump rope type move with it. The most surprising thing was the piano was still in the air.

Kurt Loader: I stil need to know about David's hair.


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt Loader: Welcome back to the first match of the N.B.B Games. We are having an intense match between two best friends, but I still need to know what will happen if David and Na't s hair are shaved off.

Kurt Loader: Alex come here, I need to talk to you.

Alex: Sure Kurt. What seems to be the problem?

Kurt Loader(whispering): Alex, I'm curious. If I shaved Nat's hair off his head off, or say Davids head, will he end up losing his power.

Alex(not thinking it's a good idea): Well, that not what I would recommend.

Alex: Messing with the hair of both Nat and David are against the "Law of the Ladies."

Kurt Loader: Alright Alex, I try hard to leave the hair alone.

Kurt Loader: Wow, this battles has these two doing a highflying tricks.

Kurt Loader: For crying out lound, David has accidently hit our announce table.

Kurt Loader(relief) Thank goodness this young man is not hurt.

Kurt Loader: I promise Alex I won't do this but David hold still.

David Levi: Why the heck are you tying me up?!

Kur Loader: Now, it is said that your hair has power.

David Levi: Can you stop shaving my head please?!

David Levi: Oh great! Now I'm bold like Mr. Clean.

Kurt Loader: Play something with your keyboard.

Davids plays a song with his key board

Kurt Loader(shocked) Nothing happened.

Kurt Loader: Even when I shaved your hair off your head, you still had your powers.

David(frustrated with Kurt): Because my hair doesn't have powers!

David: What would you think the girls might think if they saw me like this on YouTube or Television?

David: And if you excuse me, I have to get back to beating Nat.

Kurt Loader: It' looks like time is up.

Kurt Loader: David Levi has been counted out.

David: Because of you.

David: This should be call the "The N.B.B ScrewJob!"

Kurt Loader: Looks like Nat is the winner.

Kurt Loader: He will be facing the winners of the Thomas vs Kristina and Rosalina vs Quassim matches in a music contest later on.

Kurt Loader: Now let's get back to the ring with The Patriach of the Sutherland Family.

Donald Sutherland: Our next face off is a one on one male vs female bass battle.

Donald Sutherland: Coming down to the field, she is the newest member of the Naked Brothers Band.

Donald Sutherland: From Brooklyn NewYork, "The Brookly Dynamite" Kristina Reyes.

Donald Sutherland: Also in tonights match, and also from New York, the other bassist who is sometimes a cello player, Thomas Batuello.


End file.
